No ocurrió nada
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: [Alternativo] Después de que Atem terminara su mazo de cartas antes del Duelo Ceremonial, es invitado a pasar un último momento con sus amigos, sin embargo no contaba con que estos terminaran ebrios, especialmente su adorada bailarina. [Revolutionshipping]


**BIENVENIDOS A OTRO ONE-SHOT de Yu-Gi-Oh! Espero que les guste, me inspiré de la imagen que tiene la portada de la historia XD Aunque tiene una suave escena subida de tono..**

 **En fin, COMENCÉMOS!**

No ocurrió nada.

Atem suspiró. Finalmente había terminado su mazo antes de su gran duelo contra Yugi. Al menos le quedaban unas cuantas horas antes de llegar a su destino. Y ya era de noche. Decidió salir un momento para despejarse, pues por más calmado que se sintiera, había algo que sentía que no estaba resuelto, y no era algo que haya dejado en su pasado. No.

Era algo de esta época.

Había algo que le seguía atando, y no sabía qué era.

Caminó por los pasillos para encontrarse a Jonouchi, a Honda y a Anzu sentados con expresiones pensativas.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — Preguntó un poco preocupado por las caras que traían.

Los tres le miraron con sorpresa.

—… No, ¡nada, amigo! Todo está bien. — Jonouchi le sonrió. — Es solo que como no podemos dormir, estuvimos hablando un rato. ¿Quieres unirte?

Atem les sonrió y se acercó para sentarse al lado de su rubio amigo y en frente de su querida castaña, quien le regaló una sonrisa fantasma.

— ¿Quieren algo de beber? — Preguntó el castaño. — ¡Hay tragos por aquí!

— ¡Wow! ¡Genial! ¡Yo quiero! — El rubio alzó la mano con entusiasmo. — ¿Anzu, Atem? ¿Se apuntan?

—… La verdad es que nunca he bebido…— La castaña sonrió con nerviosismo.

— Tampoco yo.

— Vamos, Atem. — Le rodeó el cuello con el brazo. — Algo debiste beber en tus días, ¿no?

—… Pues un poco, pero nunca lo he hecho en el cuerpo de Yugi.

— ¡Pues Yugi tiene que hacerse un hombre! — Bromeó. — Y quédate un tiempo con nosotros. — Su sonrisa se tornó funesta. — Así tendremos unos cuantos recuerdos de ti.

Atem se sorprendió ante esas palabras. Contempló la mirada de su amigo rubio, después miró a Honda, quien solo sacaba los vasos de vidrio y les echaba algo de hielo junto con el alcohol, ocultando su ánimo deprimido. Finalmente posó sus ojos en la castaña, quien le regaló una sonrisa llena de melancolía.

— Aquí tienen. — El castaño llegó y posó cada vaso de cristal en frente de cada uno y en su lugar.

— Gracias, Honda.

— Bien, brindemos. — El rubio alzó el cristal, bajo las miradas atentas de sus amigos. — Yo… Brindo por nuestro amigo de aquí. — Posó una mano en el hombro de Atem. — Independiente de lo que ocurra mañana… Queremos que sepas que te queremos, amigo. Hoy y siempre.

 _Lo querían_.

Tal vez para alguien sería de sentirse alagado y feliz.

Pero más allá de eso… Se sentía conmovido y triste.

En su pasado, y ahora, nunca habían utilizado ese tipo de palabras con él. Por ser un faraón, por ser la otra cara de Yugi, por…

Por… ¿Ser él?

Sonrió.

— Gracias, chicos.

Ellos sonrieron de vuelta.

— ¡Salud!

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Amigo! ¿Sabes…?— El rubio apareció de la nada al lado del faraón, provocándole un respingo. — Nunca, jamás de los jamases… Te olvidaré si pierdes mañana, ¿de acuerdo? — Comenzó a lloriquear. — ¡JAMÁS DE LOS JAMASES! ¡TE LO REQUETECONTRAHIPER JURO!

— Jonouchi…-

— ¡De verdad! ¡Haré lo que sea para que me creas! ¡Si quieres, salto del barco! ¡O le confieso a Mai mis sentimientos! — Atem alzó las cejas, un poco sorprendido. Si bien siempre notó cierta química extraña entre ambos rubios, jamás creyó que Jonouchi lo admitiera en voz alta.

—… No es necesario, Jonouchi. Te creo, y lo aprecio bastante.

El rubio se carcajeó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que se le habían escapado. Atem estaba un poco asombrado al ver los estados de ebriedad de sus amigos. Jonouchi se ponía increíblemente sensible, honesto y un poco violento, o al menos eso juzgó cuando lo abrazó de improvisto.

— Jonouchi, cálmate…-— Le pidió, tratando de respirar.

— ¡Abrazo grupal! — Exclamó Honda.

Oh, no.

El castaño abrazó a ambos, para luego sumarse Anzu a la unión con una sonrisa leve y el rojo tiñendo sus mejillas.

— Awww, ojalá esto nunca acabara…— Suspiró el castaño.

— " _¿Huh?"_

— Sí… Preferimos salvar mil veces más el mundo a perder a un amigo… ¿No crees, Atem? — Musitó el rubio. — ¡Pero qué se le va a hacer! ¡Es a causa del _destino_ que nos estén arrebatando a nuestro amigo! — Gruñó, molesto.

—… Es injusto…— Susurró la castaña para recargar su cabeza en el hombro del faraón.

—… " _Chicos…"_

Siempre supo que sus amigos eran _bizarros_ a su manera, y los apreciaba de esa forma.

Yugi era su "contenedor", aquel que le brindó un cuerpo para realizar su misión. Le dio su amistad, y un amor fraternal que jamás había experimentado salvo con Mana y con Mahado. El pequeño tricolor era como un integrante más de su familia perdida en el pasado. Su hermano.

Jonouchi se podría decir que era su "mejor amigo", pues lo apoyó en las buenas y en las malas. Estuvo en peligro muchas veces por su causa, pero él nunca lo traicionó, lo hizo ver sus errores, le dio su apoyo, y luchó a su lado. Era un chico admirable, el rubio decía que quería mejorar en algunos aspectos de su persona… Pero Atem lo encontraba como el mejor amigo que podría tener.

Honda también estuvo a su lado, no importaba la situación. Casi perdió su vida con tal de ayudarle también, nunca le juzgó como el faraón esperó en algunas ocasiones. Siempre fue leal. Siempre.

Y Anzu…

. . .

Miró de reojo a la castaña, quien le sonreía melancólicamente mientras lo abrazaba con delicadeza, como si en un descuido, él se le escapara de las manos.

. . .

Anzu siempre fue observadora y muy lista. Sabía decir las cosas correctas en el momento exacto, no temía decir lo que pensaba, tampoco juzgó sus decisiones ni errores. Le hizo ver que todo el mundo llegaba a fallar aunque sea una vez, y para eso servían los errores, para corregirlos y no volver a cometerlos en el futuro. La castaña le había transmitido cariño con una simple sonrisa y apoyo incondicional. Además, le causaba un potente deseo de protegerla siempre.

Esos eran sus sentimientos.

Y no era ignorante a lo que sentía por la castaña. Él no era idiota, claro que se sentía atraído hacia ella, pero lo de ellos simplemente no podía ser.

Había grandes posibilidades que se fuera al día siguiente.

Lo mejor era no decir nada.

— Te queremos mucho, viejo…— Musitó el rubio, apunto de quedarse dormido. — Eres uno más de nosotros. ¿Qué importa si eres un faraón? Sigues siendo nuestro amigo.

— Siempre. — Concordó el castaño cuando se separó y se dejó caer acostado en el sofá.

Atem terminó por sonreír cuando vio al castaño quedarse dormido cuando cayó en el mullido sillón. Aunque claro, no pudo evitar reírse suavemente cuando Jonouchi se había dormido encima de él y Anzu también, solo que a sus espaldas.

—… Hey, Jou. — Le empujó suavemente. — Terminarás aplastándome a mí y a Anzu…

— Mmn…— Se quejó. Atem sonrió con tristeza y terminó por empujarlo con un poco más de fuerza para dejarlo dormido sentado en el sofá que estaban los tres.

El tricolor se giró para ver a la castaña, que seguía dormitando en su hombro con una sonrisa.

— ¿Anzu? — Dobló el brazo para alcanzar su rostro. — Anzu, despierta. Tienes que irte a dormir.

—…— Abrió un ojo, para luego cerrarlo y abrazarlo con más fuerza, sorprendiéndolo. —… ¿Cárgame? — Le pidió con voz suave.

Atem la apreció en silencio. Por alguna razón, Anzu se ponía más amorosa con él, tanto en el aspecto físico como emocional. Se estremeció al sentirla suspirar contra su cuello mientras que sus manos acariciaban su torso.

Muy bien, se estaba preocupando.

—… S-Si quieres que te cargue, deberías soltarme, Anzu…— Le dijo suavemente. Joder, ¿acaso tartamudeó? ¿Él? ¿Era enserio?

—… De acuerdo…— Musitó. Olisqueó el olor de vodka junto con algo dulce que no logró identificar. Pronto, Anzu desenredó sus brazos de su torso, para luego sentarse mejor en el sofá. Atem se levantó y la miró.

Se sonrojó cuando vio a la castaña de esa forma. Anzu estiraba sus brazos infantilmente hacia él, como si esperaba un abrazo. Sus ojos azules estaban entrecerrados, pero brillaban con un cariño que le desconcertaba junto con la pequeña sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios y el color rojizo de sus mejillas. Sin pensárselo mucho, la cargó estilo matrimonial hacia su habitación. Abrió la puerta con el pie, cosa que casi le cuesta su equilibrio. Escuchó una risita por parte de la castaña, quien le abrazaba con gran efusividad. No se molestó en prender las luces, pues dejaría que la castaña se recostara y durmiera.

Oh, Ra…

Lidiar con ebrios, era todo un dilema.

Cuando depositó a la castaña en la cama, se estaba levantando para alejarse, sin embargo no pudo. Los brazos de ella rodearon su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Atem trastabilló y cayó encima de la castaña, desconcertado. Todo su cuerpo se tensó al sentir el cuerpo de la castaña debajo del suyo.

—… ¿A-Anzu?

— Nunca pensé que abrazarte se sentiría así…— Susurró. — Tan distinto a Yugi…

No comprendió lo que quería decir. Cuando se trataba de una chica, era todo un misterio descifrar el verdadero significado de sus palabras.

—… Anzu… Estás ebria… Vamos, déjame ir, ¿sí?

— ¡No te dejaré ir! — Se paralizó al oír eso, y más aún al oír como la voz de Anzu se quebraba en el proceso. —… No te dejaré ir… No ahora…

—… Anzu…-

— No. — Negó fervientemente la cabeza mientras rodeaba con más fuerza el cuello del chico con sus brazos y rodeaba la cintura del chico con sus piernas. — No me dejarás ahora. Quédate conmigo, aunque sea solo esta noche.

El faraón no sabía cómo lidiar con esta situación. Jamás se le había presentado algo así. Se removió incómodo, su rostro estaba que hervía de la vergüenza. No podía aprovecharse de la castaña de esa manera, no estaba bien.

Llevó una mano a los muslos de la castaña y trató de apartarlo de su cintura sin hacerle daño. Cuando logró su objetivo, se incorporó un poco y la miró a los ojos. Los orbes zafiros de su amiga estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—… Anzu… Te prometo que no me iré, pero… Deberías soltarme, ¿no crees?

—…— Aflojó el agarre para que el faraón soltara todo el aire que había contenido y el calor que se le había acumulado en el cuerpo desaparecía lentamente. Atem se sentó y Anzu le imitó, ambos frente a frente y sin despegar la mirada del otro. —… No es justo…— Sonrió con dolor y dos lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

—… Anzu…-

— Tu tiempo acabó en este mundo, pero el de nosotros al parecer recién empieza. — Apretó los puños. — Ya ni siquiera tengo el consuelo de la esperanza…— Tragó saliva. — El solo verte a los ojos está más que claro.

— Anzu…-

— Bueno, no hablemos de lo que pasará. — Se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y sonrió con cansancio. — Hablemos de otra cosa.

—…— Suavizó su mirada. — ¿Cómo qué?

—… No lo sé. — Se encogió de hombros mientras se abanicaba su rostro acalorado por el alcohol que había ingerido. — ¿Qué se te ocurre a ti, Atem?

—…— La sonrisa que sostenía su amiga era extraña. El calor de su rostro no había desaparecido, aunque agradecía que las luces de la habitación estuviesen apagadas, aunque podía ver a la castaña perfectamente. — Sentí tu presencia antes, cuando fuiste a ver a Yugi.

— Aaww, eso…— Se balanceó de izquierda a derecha. — Fui a verte, pero después me arrepentí y huí como una cobarde. — Se carcajeó.

— ¿Por qué querías verme…-?

— ¡Aaaaahhh, hace calor! — Le interrumpió la castaña mientras se quejaba. Se llevó las manos a su blusa.

— ¡A-Anzu, ¿qué…-?!— Calló abruptamente cuando la castaña se había desprendido de la prenda superior de su cuerpo, dejándose solo con su brassier salmón. Atem pudo jurar que su rostro estaba encendido de la vergüenza. Anzu le sonrió con humor.

— Lo siento, tenía calor. Dime, Atem… ¿Soy bonita? — Preguntó señalándose a sí misma.

El tricolor no supo qué responder. Se le había secado la garganta, por lo que carraspeó un poco para recuperar la compostura. Pero no podía, no con su mejor amiga en paños menores en frente de él.

—…— Miró sus manos, que sin darse cuenta, se había aferrado a las sábanas de la cama de la castaña. La miró directamente a los ojos, con el fin de no mirar más de la cuenta. — Anzu… Tú… Eres hermosa. — Sonrió abiertamente un momento, para luego dejar de hacerlo y apartar la vista. — ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—… Siempre quise saber si me considerabas bonita. — Confesó mientras sonreía. — Me hace feliz escuchar eso. — Susurró al acercarse más a él hasta abrazarlo con fuerza.

El faraón volvió a tensarse al sentir las manos de la castaña por debajo de su chaqueta, pero casi pegó un brinco al sentir que metía sus manos dentro de su camisa, tocando su piel.

—… A-Anzu, ¿qué haces? — Titubeó.

— Quiero sentirte… Es todo. — Le miró con tristeza. — ¿Te molesta?

—…— ¡¿Molestarle?! ¡Era todo lo contrario! Los pequeños roces de sus dedos contra su espalda le provocaban placenteros escalofríos, sin embargo su cabeza le gritaba que aquello no estaba bien. — N-No, pero no está bien. — Expresó sus pensamientos.

Los ojos de la castaña volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—… ¿Por qué está mal? ¿He hecho algo malo?

— Anzu, tú nunca has hecho algo malo en mi contra. — Acarició su cabello. — Pero esto no está bien, porque… Tú no estás pensando correctamente.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — Lo abrazó con fuerza. — Antes… Cuando me fui de la habitación de Yugi, ALLÍ no estaba pensando bien. — Sollozó. — Yo debí decirte…

—…— Le separó un poco para mirar sus ojos cristalinos. — ¿Decirme qué?

—…— Una lágrima rodó por su sonrojada mejilla. —… Que te amo.

. . .

—… ¿Qué?

— Te amo. — Sonrió. — Te amo, Atem. — Volvió a abrazarlo. — Te amo, te amo, te amo…— Susurró. — Yo debí decírtelo… Ahora es demasiado tarde. — Sonrió con dolor y le volvió a mirar mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Apreció el shock de sus ojos, pero no le importó. — Es una pena… Me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo contigo o que al menos me correspondieras…

Atem no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decir? Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por la castaña, decidió no decir nada, enterrar ese sentimiento en lo más hondo de su corazón y nunca volver a desenterrarlo. Nunca creyó posible alguna oportunidad entre ellos.

Y tampoco la habría.

Nunca.

Pero, aun así…

Levantó el mentón de la castaña con sus dedos. La mirada azulada estaba triste y desolada, pero aliviada de haberle dicho.

Anzu nunca temió por decir las cosas de frente. Y cuando al fin había ocultado algo, fueron sus verdaderos sentimientos. En verdad estaba asombrado.

Suspiró entrecortadamente para luego unir sus labios con los de la castaña.

La temperatura corporal de su cuerpo aumentó al estrecharla con más fuerza contra su cuerpo. Sus manos acariciaron su espalda desnuda al profundizar el beso. La escuchó jadear de la sorpresa, pero eso no le importó. Apreciaría el momento y lo disfrutaría hasta el final…-

No.

No deseaba que hubiera final de lo que ocurría.

Anzu se aferró a su chaqueta, para luego quitársela lentamente y acarició sus brazos.

El faraón se separó de la castaña, besó la comisura de sus labios, luego su mandíbula hasta su cuello. Mordió la unión del cuello y el hombro de Anzu, quien soltó un gemido, levemente agitada.

Atem se detuvo, para luego abrazarla con fuerza. Anzu correspondió su gesto.

—…— suspiró. — No podemos, Anzu.

—… Lo sé. — Se rio, para luego sollozar. — Pero gracias.

—…— Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo que le ardían por las lágrimas. —… Anzu.

— ¿Mm? — La ojiazul apoyó su frente en el hombro del chico.

—…— Abrió sus orbes, ya un poco más calmado de su angustia. —… Yo también te amo, ¿me oyes?

—… Mmnn…— Aflojó el agarre con él. — ¿De verdad?

—… Sí. — Sonrió con tristeza. —… Así que… No llores.

—…— Terminó por cerrar los ojos y dejar todo su peso en el cuerpo del tricolor.

—… ¿Anzu? — La miró, buscando su rostro, para encontrarla profundamente dormida.

Soltó un suspiro para recostarla un momento en sus piernas. Se sonrojó nuevamente al recordar que aún solo traía su sostén y falda puestos. Agarró su chaqueta y cubrió a Anzu con ella. Acarició su cabello mientras cerraba los ojos.

Estuvo a punto de cometer un grave error que ni Yugi le perdonaría.

Aunque agradecía la comprensión de la castaña.

Pero…

Apretó los puños y tragó saliva, tratando de contener el dolor que sentía.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—… Buenos días, Atem…

El tricolor alzó la vista y admiró a la castaña, que sostenía su chaqueta. Le sonrió con amabilidad.

—… Uh, yo… Lamento si te hice pasar un mal rato anoche…— Se sonrojó, apenada. — Era la primera vez que me embriagaba, si hice algo que te molestara, yo…-

— Anzu. — Le interrumpió. — Está bien. No te preocupes.

—…— Le entregó su chaqueta en silencio. —… ¿No hice nada malo?

— ¿Mn?

— Es que no recuerdo nada. — Se llevó una mano a la mejilla. —… Y temo haber hecho algo que le molestara a alguno de ustedes… Así que, dime… ¿Ocurrió algo anoche?

—…

¿Debería decirle? ¿Decirle que se le había confesado y viceversa? ¿Debería?

Relajó sus manos.

—… No.

Yugi le había explicado una vez que a veces las personas ebrias no recordaban lo que hacían en su estado al día siguiente, pero que con el tiempo obtendrían los trozos de memorias olvidados.

Lo mejor era que lo recordara como consuelo cuando se fuera.

Sonrió nuevamente al ver la expresión de alivio de la castaña.

— No ocurrió nada.

 _Fin._

 **Oh, qué triste u.u**

 **Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, NO sean duros conmigo Dx De hecho me costó muchísimo hacerlo, pues tenía ganas de escribir algo nuevo y diferente.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Nos vemos!**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
